First Time For Everything
by A. G. Moria
Summary: No. This was the moment where everything had to be just right. And he didn't want to bruise his little tangerine anywhere else but a bed tonight. Read at your own risk.


**Yeah story for 18 and older. Meaning, no kiddies allowed. Unless you've already been mentally scarred at an early age, then you're free to do whatever the hell you want to do on the internet. Not like I could stop you anyway.**

**Either way, a story for those readers who've been dying for another rated M fic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nami gasped as her breasts were gently massaged through her dress. The nice slow circles that were rubbed through her dress were slowly arousing her as she and Arlong walked into the room. It was going to be their first night together. She was a bit concerned about how this would work. Arlong was so much stronger than her. He could easily rip her apart if he chose to do so.

Then, in a quick motion, his webbed hands easily grasped onto the fullness of her tits. A squeak exited her from the move. Having someone other than herself touch her breasts felt strange. There was the rolling of cleavage but the sensation felt different. The webbed hand that had been rubbing before was drawn back.

"Did I hurt you," Arlong asked, a dark smirk running across his face. A giggle escaped the navigator. As if he would ever intentionally hurt her since they fell for each other.

"No, don't worry. I'm fine". Nami answered as she turned to look at her lover. The Fishman blushed as she gave him a chaste kiss near his sharp teeth. His face was so different from hers. They would never be able to have a proper kiss with a proper lip lock, but the navigator was not going to let that stop her. She knew the risks when she entered this sort of relationship.

Arlong then began to tremble in lust as Nami licked the sides of his mouth. The way her tongue felt on his skin was amazing. He shouldn't be able to feel things like this. Arlong pulled his little human to him, easily scooping her up. Nami licked the inside of her mouth, savoring the taste. Arlong's skin was so smooth and silky compared to other people's skin and licking was not an unpleasant experience in the least.

Sounds of delight exited Nami as Arlong used his tongue to lick up and down the back of her neck. She never knew the sensations could feel so amazing. The bumps that were raised on her lover's tongue made the most wonderful experience. Nami instinctively moved her delicate lips to the Fishman's neck. Arlong's breathing increased as he carefully brought the hand back into play and began to squeeze his little human's breasts gently. Nami's grip on the Fishman increased as did her breathing. Then to her horror, she found her hips moving toward her lover, nearly humping his arm. This arousal was nearly too much, she almost didn't know what to do with it.

Arlong simply smiles at her actions; completely lustful and filled with pride. He was making his navigator lose herself in him. Though, he then found himself focused solely on the beauty in his arms. She was so pure. The way she writhed in abandon was going to be too much to take. The Fishman carried his long awaited prize to the bed. It was taking all of his willpower to keep his instincts from taking her virginity on the floor.

No. This was the moment where everything had to be just right. And he didn't want to bruise his little tangerine anywhere else but a bed tonight.

Nami then leveled him with a look that sent a nervous fire going through him and got his thoughts back on track. He was actually going to do this. The lady didn't wait any longer as she undid the back of her dress, letting her breasts bounce out. Her lover knelt at the end of the bed where she sat. Nami was confused about what he was doing before that tongue that she loved was liberally applied to her tits.

Arlong's face moved closer to his navigator's breasts. God they were beautiful. They felt so soft under his tongue. He smirked as Nami let out a high pitched squeal as his tongue lapped over her nipples. The small nubs were sticking up and hard as rocks. It made him so happy that he was pleasing her. The Fishman gently tugged on the hem of her dress. Bringing the blue garment slowly falling to the floor. He caught his breath as he looked at the Goddess before him.

His navigator sat before him in all of her glory. She was flushed from his ministrations. Her breasts heaving as she inhaled mouthfuls of air. Her orange hair fell down her back. Arlong shivered as he smelled the sweet scent of arousal that she seemed to encompass. Her sky blue, lacy panties held a large wet spot in the center of them.

Nami blushed at the look of awe Arlong bestowed upon her as he quickly and practically tore himself from his clothing. She stared back at the Fishman. He was so different. His terrifying exterior hid a truly compassionate being. She looked down toward his leg where she noticed the certain appendage. It looked similar to a human penis but it was larger and proportionate to Fishman sizes. Either way, it had a very agreeable length to it that Nami didn't argue with.

A squeal exited the navigator when she was flipped onto her back with Arlong standing between her legs. The blush deepened as she realized his intent.

"Arlong, are you sure you want to do that"? She asked.

"Why, do you not want me to"? Arlong sounded so disappointed and accompanied with the pout that Nami just couldn't say no.

"No, it's fine. I was just making sure". She stated.

The Fishman smiled a grateful smile as his tongue went to work on his lover. Within seconds, Nami was thrashing on the bed, her legs squeezing around her lover's shoulders. This pleasure was so overwhelming. Arlong applied loving laps onto her clit before penetrating her hole with his tongue. God, did this man know how to use his tongue! Nami could feel his arousal poking her in the back of her thigh which made her even hotter. Arlong was fully immersed in his little navigator. She tasted absolutely divine. He couldn't seem to get enough of her. This went on for many minutes. Her moans were like music to his ears. Nami arched like a bow as the earth shattering orgasm finally hit her. It was so overpowering. Arlong pulled back giving Nami a look of pure lust.

"Are you ready"? The Fishman whispered to the woman who was recovering from the most mind blowing orgasm. Nami nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Arlong climbed into the oversized bed and pulled his little human up, so she may sit on his lap. Nami stilled as she felt her lover's member poke into her. The navigator straddled the Fishman, gripping him through the pain as she went down. It was excruciating. Blood ran down her legs as her hymen was broken. Arlong immediately stilled as he smelled the blood in the air and heard Nami's whimpers.

She felt so amazing. It was like his dick was wrapped in a tight, almost squeezing, moist velvet. It took all of the Fishman's willpower not to move, but he didn't want to hurt her. He ran the back of his webbed hands down her back in a soothing manner until she experimentally thrust down on his manhood. Arlong bit his lip in an attempt to keep a moan at bay. His breathing increased as his arousal was almost pliable. He refused to move until he was certain she was ready.

Nami repeated the action a few more times with a shorter rest between each time. Arlong shuddered drawing on the last of his restraint. Nami felt oddly powerful as she felt this strong being shudder for her. Poor Arlong. He was trying too hard to make this good for her.

"Move your hips". She requested. She could have sworn she heard a sigh of relief from the Fishman as he thrust upwards.

The thrust started slow but as time went on they became fast and furious. Nearly rutting like animals. Nami couldn't keep the sounds from coming out of her mouth if she tried. She furiously gripped her lover as she came once again in the night. She slumped down from the orgasm while Arlong continued pounding away until he found his release. The Fishman fell back from the pleasure. He carefully moved Nami so she was lying on top of his stomach. His navigator gave him a sleepy look of bliss that he easily returned. A protective arm was slung over the woman as the two started to fall asleep.

"Does this mean I get to keep you…"? Nami whispered in a daze before sleep claimed her.

Arlong smirked down at her sleepy form, "Only if I get to keep you too…"

* * *

**The End**


End file.
